


Forever yours

by J_Forever



Series: Secrets Revealed [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Love, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Forever/pseuds/J_Forever
Summary: Hermione finds a letter from Grindelwald to Dumbledore.





	Forever yours

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _I don’t own Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts or any of their characters._
> 
> **Summary:** _Hermione finds a letter from Grindelwald to Dumbledore._
> 
>  **Timeline:** _Set during Harry Potter and the Prisoner of the Azkaban._

_Hogwarts_  
_The Headmaster’s Office_

“It’s incredible,” Hermione muttered. As Dumbledore frowned, she added. “Your books, sir… You have so many interesting books here… Did you already read all of them?” she asked curiously.

Dumbledore nodded. “More than once,” he said, rubbing his beard. “But they’re not my books, at least not anymore…”

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck. She really wanted to read one of these books. “I would love to read this one,” she said, pointing to the first edition of _History of love in the magical community_.

“Oh, this one is very interesting… I remember when Gel…” his voice faltered. “When I bought this book… I was a teenager.”

Hermione frowned. She never thought in Dumbledore as a teenager. _Was he handsome when he was young? It was hard to tell… Dumbledore looked like his grandpa. He wasn’t beautiful or ugly, he was just old…_

“Do you want to read this book?” Dumbledore asked, like he could read her thoughts. 

Hermione nodded happily. _He was really like her grandpa. Leonard Granger always knew how to make her smile. He was the one who teach her to love libraries. “Can I?”_

“Of course,” he said softly. 

“I’ll be careful with you book,” she said, taking it in her hands. “I promise!” 

_*********_

Hermione was in her bed and covered herself. She opened the book and flipped through the pages. She loved to read at night before sleep and this book was very interesting. She frowned when she found a paper between the pages 

_It was a letter._

Curiosity got the better of her and she read the letter: 

_My dear Albus,_

_I read this book and I think it’s a good gift to you. There’s a chapter about the forbidden love between two wizards. They almost died because of their love. I couldn’t help, but think about us. I know you fear your brother and I, myself, fear my father._

_But I’m willing to fight my fears for you and I know you’ll do the same for me. Like that two wizards did. The author of this book is right. Love conquers all. I love you and I already made my decision. Tomorrow, I’ll give you the ultimately gift. And, no matter what will happen, we’ll always have this memory._

_Forever yours,_

_Gellert_

__

__Tears streamed down Hermione’s face. Now she could perfectly see Dumbledore as a young man. She could see Dumbledore’s eyes full of love…_ _

___…And fear._ _ _

__“Professor…” she murmured, with a shake of her head. She sighed heavily and placed the letter between the pages of the book again. She wiped the tears from her eyes and placed the book under her pillow. The young witch turned off the light and tried to sleep._ _

__

__Next day__  
_At night_  
_The Headmaster’s Office_

Hermione walked slowly into the office. “Hi, sir…” 

__Dumbledore looked at her and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Something was obviously disturbing the young witch. “Is there something wrong?”_ _

__Hermione looked up at him and sighed heavily. “I had some trouble to sleep, that’s all… I… already finish the book.”_ _

__Dumbledore stared at her in awe. “Really?”_ _

__Hermione nodded and gave the book back to him. “Thank you…”_ _

__“Is there something bothering you?” Dumbledore asked, like reading her thoughts again._ _

__Hermione rubbed the back of her neck. “I… I found a letter between the pages… and I read it,” she quietly admitted._ _

__“Oh…” Dumbledore stared at her. _The letter._ He forgot he placed the letter inside the book. The letter Gellert Grindelwald wrote for him so many years ago. _ _

__“I’m sorry,” Hermione apologized. “I know I shouldn’t…”_ _

__“It’s okay,” Dumbledore said softly. He never talked about Gellert to anyone. He had no problem to talk about Grindelwald, the evil wizard, but Gellert, the love of his life, was a different story. “I think you are a bit… shocked…”_ _

__Hermione frowned. “Shocked? No… I just wondered that it must be hard for both of you to fight the fears…”_ _

__Dumbledore nodded. “It was…”_ _

__“Did he give you the ultimately gift?” she asked and her face instantly flushed pink. “Oh…” she regretted the question. _Too personal_. “I’m sorry, sir, I shouldn’t ask you that…” _ _

__“It’s okay,” Dumbledore sighed heavily. “Yes, he did… And he was right. After all these years, I still have this memory in my heart…,” he confessed and put the book in his right place._ _

__Hermione nodded. She had many other questions in mind, but decided to not ask them. “I’m glad to hear that… Good night, sir…”_ _

__Dumbledore smiled at her. “Good night, Hermione… and thank you…”_ _

__Hermione frowned in confusion. “Why?”_ _

__“I thought I lost this letter… Now I know it’s here,” he said softly._ _

__Hermione nodded. “See you tomorrow, sir…”_ _

__Dumbledore smiled and watched at the young witch left the room. He looked at the book and hesitantly took it in his hands. He carefully opened it and searched for the letter._ _

__“Love conquers all,” he murmured. “Oh, Gellert… You stole my heart and I could never take it back from you…”_ _


End file.
